Anemone Wing Walking
Anemone Wing Walking ([[ICAO|'ICAO']]: AWW / IATA: AW / Call-sign: Anemone) is a wing walking performance and training team in the virtual world of Second Life ®. Introduction We are a, if not Second Life's ® only, formation flying wing walking performance and training team, endeavouring to bring wing walking into Second Life ® as realistic as possible. Our activities include performing shows, training of wing walkers and pilots, and we also provide personal wing walking experiences. We are based at Fiji Island Airport, there we do our practicing, experience flights and trainings. Shows can be anywhere in Second Life ® on request. Background Anemone Wing Walking started in July 2016 by Tom Mcgregor and Flora Fraina in a desire to bring some excitement, thrill and fun back into their flying in Second Life ®, and create a performance which is worthwhile to see. The combination of their skills and dreams resulted in Anemone Wing Walking. The name based on the English flower of the wind. After extensive and thorough test flights (and crashes), we concluded that the best aircraft to fly would be the De Havilland DH82a Tiger Moth provided by Drovers Aviation. In the real world we would most likely have chosen another type of aircraft, though this is Second Life ®! July 31st 2016 we flew our first official training flight from Squares Gate Airport over Blake Sea, then still in the original yellow RAF livery, which was replaced a few weeks later by our own Purple and White with official registration codes. We requested and received a specially customized version of the aircraft for our wing walking, to have the aircraft perform as we would like it to, and resemble the real life situation as much as possible. With that came the opportunity to make this wing walking not only look but also feel as real as possible, seriously start thinking about shows and providing an experience service to others. The joining of new show team members brought Anemone Wing Walking into the next episode and to the original never thought would become reality dream; formation flying wing walking! Recently with new aircrafts added to the fleet, the WACO YMF-5 by VSD. Services * Experience flights * Training wing walkers * Training wing walking pilots * Shows * Experience being a wing walker * Fly a wing walking aircraft * Book the show team Vouchers are available on the Second Life ® Market place, and at our hangar at Fiji Island Airport. Experience flights and trainings are free of charge. Prices and details of shows will be in consultation. In case of technical or Second Life ® related problems causing inability to perform the complete show, no charges will be made. Show Team If there is one thing in this world that is Team Work ... it is formation flying wing walking! Our Pilots Tom Mcgregor (Pilot aircraft crew AWW-T*) Mr Pilot Sinn (Pilot aircraft crew AWW-P*) Destiny Bellarosa (Pilot aircraft crew AWW-D*) Our Wing Walkers Flora Fraina (Wing walker aircraft crew AWW-*F) Diana Resident (Wing walker aircraft crew AWW-*D) We are always looking and hoping for new members! Please contact Flora Fraina Hangar Our hangar is at Fiji Island Airport. We are ofcourse always open for visitors to come and have a look. Apart from 2 of our aircrafts, you will find information about us, our aircrafts, our practices and activities and a vendor with our vouchers there. For those of you that would like to try and see what it feels like to do wing walking, there is our practice dummy wing at the back of the hangar, the actual separated original wing of our first aircraft, which you can use. Please feel free to take a drink and a cake when looking around. Almost every day from around 12 SL time / 20 UTC/UK time there will be one of our team members around to host you. Aircrafts Our fleet of aircrafts consists of 2 De Havilland DH82a Tiger Moths, provided by Drovers Aviation, and 2 WACO YMF-5s provided by VSD. Each in a specially customized version for our wing walking. The De Havilland Tiger Moths were build from 1931 to 1945, by the De Havilland Aircraft Company. This aircraft was primarily and specifically designed as fighter pilot trainer, but also has been put into service for maritime surveillance, defensive anti-invasion preparations, and some aircraft have even been outfitted as armed light bombers. Powered by the 145 bhp De Havilland Gipsy Major inverted 4-cilinder engine capable of 160 bmph. Each pilot has his or her personal aircraft to ensure a thorough experience and feel of its behavior, reactions, tricks and "jokes" and so be able to perform as well and safe as possible. Each wing walker has her own personalized brace to ensure a perfect fit and securing to it. The obvious fixation of that brace to one specific aircraft, gets her the experience and feel of how that aircraft behaves and affects the brace, as well. Schedule Shows, events, members days etc. will be announced here. Our next show will be Sunday May 20th At Fiji Island Airport Our first formation flight! Starting time 13:00 SL / 21:00 UTC/UK time The show flight line south beside Fiji International Airport over the canal Best area to spot the show AEB&W airport Flying aircraft crews: * Mr Pilot Sinn and Diana Resident * Destiny Bellarosa and Flora Fraina Admittance is free ofcourse. Then our next show will be Sunday April 15th At Fiji Island Airport The formation flying wing walking try-out home base show Starting at 12:00 (noon) SL / 20:00 UTC/UK time The show flight line in front of the airport terminal Best area to spot the show the beach in front of the airport terminal Flying aircraft crews: * Mr Pilot Sinn and Diana Resident in AWW-PD * Destiny Bellarosa and Flora Fraina in AWW-DF Admittance is free ofcourse. For information on how to improve your experience of our show please obtain our info card or visit our hangar Practice flights Sundays from 13:00 SL / 21:00 UTC/UK time Fiji Island Airport Group Our group is free to join, without charge and not only intended for our team members, but also for all other wing walking performers and enthusiasts. When you become a member of our group you will receive announcements of all our activities and shows. Also you will be invited for our members days, at which we will do wing walking experience flights, depending on available time and pilots. Anemone Wing Walking group Contact Anemone Wing Walking at Fiji Island Airport Anemone Wing Walking at the Market place Anemone Wing Walking group Anemone Wing Walking at Flickr Flora Fraina Photos Welcome to the sky! Flickr __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines Category:Active Airlines